


Taste Me

by MxTicketyBoo



Series: Miles Between Us [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, FE3H Wank Week, Fantasizing, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Peach Crumble Inspired Horniness, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: That day, with the peach crumble, he’d kissed Ashe with the flavor of cinnamon and cardamom on his tongue, and the lust between them ignited, a match set to kindling.Today is the first time he’s had peach crumble since then.Yuri never anticipated how strongly the familiar taste and scent would affect him.---Or: Yuri gets horny while taste testing a dessert at work and ends up rushing to the restroom to handle a rather pressing concern.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Miles Between Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to EnlacingLines for both writing this series with me and for the beta read! <3 
> 
> Be sure to check out all the other fics in our shared series for Wank Week! :D

“Hello, Yuri! I’m so sorry to interrupt, but would you mind tasting this?”

Yuri looks up from the menu he’s reviewing to see Mercedes, the pastry chef, smiling beatifically at him from across the kitchen. She’s a sweet, soft-spoken woman with a spine of steel, and they’ve worked together on enough projects by now he’d even venture to call her a friend, though they rarely see each other outside of work.

While he oversees the majority of operations whenever they open a new restaurant, Mercie’s only concern is the desserts. She sweeps in to help develop a menu and ensure everything’s running smoothly once those recipes are finalized, and then she moves on to the next job. She also owns a small bakery on the side, here in Fhirdiad, and she’s pretty much a genius when it comes to sweets, so Yuri never hesitates to eagerly sample her latest confections.

He hands the sample menu to the executive chef, thanks the man, and then heads over to Mercie’s station.

“What do we have here, pretty lady?” he asks.

Mercie slides a small plate across the stainless steel countertop. “It’s a peach crumble, but I’ve been experimenting with some Duscur spices, and I think you might enjoy this. I believe this will be perfect for the grand opening and as a seasonal offering as well.”

“And what sort of ice cream is this?” Yuri asks, picking up the spoon.

“Vanilla mint. Made here on-site.”

Yuri scoops up some of the ice cream, a chunk of juicy peach, a bit of the crumble topping. He lifts it up to his nose, catching hints of brown sugar, coconut, and cardamom, among other spices. It smells oddly familiar, but it isn’t until he has it in his mouth that the reason comes to him in a flash, the memories slotting into place like film slides in an old projector.

_Ashe slips a spoon into his mouth, grinning happily over a recipe given to him by his best friend, Dedue._

_Ripe, sweet peach on his tongue. A crunch from the crispy oats. Cinnamon. The richness of butter. A faint hint of lemon._

_Ashe on his back on the kitchen floor, arching up, eyes hazy with desire and whipped cream at the corner of his mouth, fingernails digging into Yuri’s hips as he—_

Oh fuck.

Yuri sets the spoon down and swallows his mouthful, stunned to realize his cock is suddenly rock-hard. It happened in such a rush he feels almost dizzy, the blood in his head flooding to parts farther south.

He can’t remember the last time he got hard so fast, but in his mind, food and Ashe are so intertwined. Their love of cooking and experimenting with recipes was one of the ways they bonded when they first met. He has so many fond recollections of the two of them in the kitchen, joking and laughing as they moved around each other, so in tune he’d already be reaching for an ingredient when Ashe went to hand it to him.

And that day, with the peach crumble, he’d kissed Ashe with the flavor of cinnamon and cardamom on his tongue, and the lust between them ignited, a match set to kindling. He’d taken Ashe on the floor… and then bent over the arm of the couch… propped against the bathroom sink, watching Ashe’s face in the mirror as he came.

Today is the first time he’s had peach crumble since then.

Yuri never anticipated how strongly the familiar taste and scent would affect him. How vivid those images would be, how present, urgent. But it’s such a powerful sensory memory his body just _reacted_. And now, he has a rather… pressing concern to deal with.

“Are you all right?” Mercie asks. “You look a little flushed. Did I add too much cinnamon?”

Yuri clears his throat. “Ah. No, no, it’s perfect. It just… reminded me of something. I’ll be back in a few and we can discuss, all right?”

He turns before she can respond and flees the kitchen as casually as the situation and the uncomfortable bulge in his tight dress pants allow.

_Nothing to see here; everything’s fine. Look away._

Yuri makes it into one of the employee restrooms without encountering anyone else—thank the goddess for small favors, and the fact that everyone is scrambling around like headless chickens making last-minute preparations—and slips into the very last stall, locking the door behind him with shaky fingers.

He gets his belt unbuckled, his fly open, underwear pushed down, and has his fingers curled around his cock in maybe thirty seconds flat. The touch nearly rips a moan from him, but Yuri bites his lip, stifling the sound.

 _Fuck._ It feels so good. He has to make this quick. Anyone else could come in at any moment. He’s never done this at work before, but it’s the middle of the day, and he won’t be able to excuse himself to go back to his hotel room for hours yet. There’s no choice but to handle this, right now.

Yuri lifts his hand to his mouth, spits in his palm. This will be fast and dirty, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to enjoy it as best he can. He’s too much of a hedonist not to.

He strokes himself from tip to base, shivering, getting his cock wet. 

Then he thinks of his husband.

_Clover green eyes brightening when they see Yuri, then darkening with lust when Yuri kisses him._

_Freckles spread across pale creamy skin. The one on Ashe’s sternum, right at the center of his chest, where Yuri likes to linger._

Yuri's hand speeds up on his dick. He's already damp at the tip, and he plays there for a moment, spreading slick fluid over the sensitive crown, tugging at his foreskin until a quiet little hiss slips through his clenched teeth.

_Ashe saying his name. Shouting it. Moaning it. Panting it in shaky gasps when Yuri’s riding him hard or drilling him into him at a punishing pace, their hips slamming together, rough, noisy, and so so good._

_Silvery-gray hair tangled around Yuri's fingers. Ashe sucking Yuri’s cock, sloppy, insistent, whimpering when Yuri yanks the silky strands and sends pain shooting along his scalp._

Yuri leans back against the stall door and adds a twist to his stoke. Pleasure pulses in his shaft, skitters along his spine and down into his quivering thighs. He widens his stance, his cock pulsing in his grip as pressure builds in his pelvis. His balls draw up tight, aching.

_A clever tongue on his tip, a string of precome connecting his Ashe’s lower lip to Yuri’s dick as he draws back nice and slow, staring up at Yuri as if he’s all Ashe ever wants to see._

_Ashe coming, trembling, whispering, “I love you. I love you, I love you.”_

And _that’s_ the memory that sends Yuri over. 

He presses his other fist to his mouth, muffling his groan, smearing light-pink gloss across the back of his hand as he cups his palm around the head of his cock and tries to catch his release before it hits the tiled floor.

Yuri’s still struggling to catch his breath when, a few seconds later, the door slams open and a couple of voices echo around the room. 

He startles and hurriedly tugs some toilet paper off the roll to clean up his hand, but luckily, the men stay across the room, near the urinals, and their chatter drowns out the sound of his panting.

Yuri wipes off as best he can, flushes the mess, straightens his clothing, and then waits for them to leave before going out to the sinks to wash his hands.

The reflection staring back at him from the mirror doesn’t appear too disheveled, all things considered. His lip gloss is mostly gone, and his cheeks still look a bit flushed, but he’s no longer nursing a hard-on, so there’s that.

Unbidden, Yuri finds himself laughing. Oh, what his little dove does to him, even when he’s in a completely different territory. Yuri hasn’t beaten off in a public restroom since he was a teenager. These days, he likes to get off in privacy and comfort—and more importantly, _not_ at his workplace, however temporary it may be. But he knows the buzz of happy, post-orgasm endorphins will help carry him through the rest of the day, and well… he can’t deny the illicit thrill he got from the idea of how many people could have walked into this room and overheard him jerking it to thoughts of his husband and then coming to the memory of Ashe whispering “I love you” like a complete and utter sap.

He’ll have to share the story with Ashe when they speak to each other tonight, perhaps after they discuss plans for their anniversary next week. Yuri will have a few days off, if everything goes according to plan, and he intends to spoil his husband rotten. Amazing food, a couple of lavish gifts he’d picked up during his travels, and lots and _lots_ of orgasms.

Yuri licks his lips and hums in anticipation. A year into their marriage and several more since they started dating and he still wants Ashe just as much as that first night. Yuri hopes it’ll always feel like this. He can’t imagine a time when he _won’t_ want Ashe so desperately, and he’s dead certain that desire, that yearning is one hundred percent reciprocated. Which makes it easier to admit he’s _maybe_ a bit obsessed with his husband.

Yuri double-checks his hair and inspects his reflection for another few seconds, turning this way and that, making sure there’s no obvious evidence of what he’d gotten up to.

Good to go.

But before he leaves the restroom, he pulls his phone from his pocket and sends Ashe a message. Ashe won’t see it for hours; not when he’s at work teaching a roomful of five-year-olds, but Yuri hopes when Ashe does eventually see the text, it makes him smile.

_Love you, sweetheart. Thinking about that cute freckly peach of yours. I’ll tell you all about it later. ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos very much appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo). :D


End file.
